


Drive-by

by cabbages



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages/pseuds/cabbages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was right; there was nothing Michael could do. There was no recovering from this, and Michael and Gavin both knew it. As much as he wanted to help, as much as he wanted to be the one in Gavin’s place, Michael knew it wasn’t possible. He could only stay with his best friend and wait as time slowly ticked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-by

**Author's Note:**

> Meh...I don't think this turned out exactly as I planned. It's not as good as I thought it would be, but whatever. That's for you guys to decide!

Gavin gasped and his face contorted in pain as Michael pushed his back against the cold brick wall. Tears came to his eyes and without thinking he placed one hand on the ground and pushed, trying to stand up.

"Gavin…Gavin stop," Michael commanded as he saw what Gavin was trying to attempt. He looked at his friend worriedly and pinned him in a sitting position, making sure to be gentle enough not to hurt him but firm enough so he couldn’t move and make things worse.

Unfortunately, Michael couldn’t exactly control his strength to settle somewhere in the middle, and Gavin bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"Michael! God, Michael,  _that bloody hurts!”  
_

Michael grimaced. “Sorry, sorry! Just stop moving, okay? I’ll call for an ambulance right now, don’t worry.”

Gavin didn’t seem to hear him. “Christ, it  _burns_ …”

"I know, Gavin. I know." Michael said, his voice beginning to sound panicked. "Just hang in there a bit longer, okay? I’ll get you help."

Gavin yelled as a burst of pain flared through his abdomen. “Get it  _now_ , Michael. I need help  _NOW_.”

Michael dialed 911 and looked at Gavin’s pale face. He looked at how badly he was shaking, he looked at the blood soaking his shirt and pants, and he looked at the pure desperation and fear in his eyes. Michael saw all of these things and his breathing quickened. He waited with diminishing patience for someone to answer the god damn phone, and as it rang for a third time, tears began to cloud his vision.

_Come the fuck on!_ He thought frantically.  _Why is no one answering? This is 911, for fuck’s sake; they should have picked up three fucking rings ago!_

_"911. What’s your emergency?"_  an operator finally asked.

Michael sighed in relief. “My friend’s been shot and he’s bleeding very badly. He’s losing a shit ton of blood and I don’t know what to do!” he yelled desperately.

Gavin turned his head and looked at Michael with a pained expression. “M-Michael…can you stop pacing? You’re making me nervous.”

Michael put his hand over the phone and looked at Gavin briefly. “Just a minute, Gav, I’m getting you help.”

_"You said he was shot? Where on his body was he hit?"_

"Gavin, where were you hit?" Michael asked. Gavin weakly lifted up his shirt and Michael cringed.

The entire left side of his body was red from the waist down. There was so much blood that Michael couldn’t even see the wound anymore. With a grimace, he crouched down and looked closely, his face scrunching up in disgust when the smell of blood reached his nose. There were three holes in Gavin’s side, and blood was still seeping out of them steadily.

Michael stood up and turned away, trying to keep his dinner in his stomach. “There’s…he was shot three times. They hit his waist just below his lungs.”

_"Where are you right now so we can send an ambulance?"_

Michael told them their location: a small alley way a few blocks down from the bar they had just left. They had been walking down the sidewalk when all of a sudden a black SUV screeched to a stop beside them and the passenger window rolled down. Before Michael even knew what happened, Gavin slumped to the ground as three shots were fired. He barely made out a gun pulling back into the car before the window closed and the car sped away.

Immediately Michael dragged Gavin into the alleyway to get some privacy and protection. The street was absolutely deserted, considering it was around four in the morning, so there was no one to ask for help. He tried to reassure Gavin that everything would be okay and then he called 911, hoping they could get there in time.

But it didn’t look like that was going to happen.

Gavin wheezed, his eyes drooping, as he slowly removed his hands from his wound. He was absolutely soaked in blood and his hands were slippery as he rested them on the ground next to him. He took deep breaths, wincing from the overwhelming pain, and tried not to pass out.

Michael turned and saw Gavin’s face relaxing and practically dropped his phone. The 911 operator had told him to stay on the line and was now trying to make idle conversation with him while he waited for the ambulance to arrive, but Michael had no interest in talking. So when he saw Gavin looking like he was sleeping he figured it was a good excuse to throw his phone aside and abandon the dumb conversation.

"Hey, hey Gavin, wake up, buddy," he said frantically as he dropped to his knees and lightly slapped Gavin’s face. Gavin opened his eyes blearily and groaned, his hands flitting up to his side. "I need you to stay awake, okay? The ambulance is on the way and you’re going to be fine,"

Gavin looked away slowly, the light from the lamppost out on the sidewalk slightly illuminating his face. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears of either pain or fear; Michael couldn’t tell. 

"Do you think they’ll make it in time?" Gavin asked, his voice trembling.

"What? Of course they’ll make it in time; don’t fucking talk like that, dude. You’re going to be okay."

"I feel kind of numb,"

Michael’s eyes began to sting. He took off his jacket, balled it up, and pressed in gently over Gavin’s wounds. In response, Gavin inhaled sharply and hissed. “We need to slow the bleeding until they get here. I know it hurts, Gav, but you need to work with me here. Hey!” he barked, Gavin’s eyes had started to droop again. “Wake the fuck up!”

A tear escaped and rolled down Gavin’s cheek. His lips began to quiver. “Michael, I’m scared,”

"Well don’t be," Michael said gently. He gripped Gavin’s arm tightly. "It’s going to be okay, just hang in there."

Gavin shook his head, crying harder. “I can’t.”

"Yes you can,"

"I’m dizzy." Gavin blinked, he could hardly even see. His vision looked like television static. "Michael…"

Michael fought back tears. “Dammit, Gavin, you’re going to be fine.”

He said it because he believed it. There was no other option. Michael refused to believe that Gavin could die here. He couldn’t. Not here, certainly not now. If he simply denied the possibility then surely there was none, right?

But looking at Gavin, Michael knew there wasn’t much time left. He got shot three times for Christ’s sake. There was so much blood. If that ambulance didn’t get there soon, they were screwed.

"Dammit!" Michael yelled. "What am I supposed to do?!"

He looked over at Gavin, whose face was placid. His chest was barely rising and his eyes were practically shut. His eyes blurry, Michael leaned over and gently touched Gavin’s cheek.

"Wake up," he said weakly.

There was no response. 

"Fucking wake up you stupid British prick!" he screamed. He shook Gavin’s head roughly and jostled his shoulders. Time was running out; Gavin’s face was deathly pale. "Come on!"

Slowly, Gavin opened his eyes. He looked up at Michael, his face falling when he saw his expression. “Michael…” He was hardly breathing now. “I can’t,”

"There’s got to be something I can do!"

"Just wait with me."

Anger surged through Michael like a tidal wave. “This isn’t over, dammit. Stop acting like it is!”

Gavin let out a deep breath, his head shifting slightly to the left. His eyes drooped, his breathing slowed, and his face began to relax. “It’s okay,” he breathed. 

His eyes closed.

His breathing stopped.

The ambulance arrived.

Immediately the EMTs rushed over with a defibrillator and medical dressing. Two men ripped open his shirt while a few women began to bandage his wounds and apply pressure to stop the blood flow. Michael scrambled back, giving them room as they worked on Gavin, but desperately wanted to be next to him. He was about to move forward again when someone draped a blanket over his shoulders and lifted him to his feet, then began to lead him over to the ambulance.

Michael fought against the person’s grip, twisting and turning back to face Gavin. “Get your hands off me; he’s my friend! He's my boy!” he yelled. 

"Sir, he needs medical attention; you’re just going to have to wait. You’re in shock. You need to calm down."

"Wait? I-" 

He turned towards Gavin, and that’s when he saw it.

One shake of the head. They put their paddles down. A woman looked down at her watch.

Michael fell to his knees and wept.


End file.
